


T'Was Because of the Chocolate

by Natico



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 years of UST, Chocolate, Fluff, James and Peter have crap timing, M/M, Remus is a sucker for chocolate, Romance, Sirius is annoying and then he is in over his head, UST, Werewolf Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natico/pseuds/Natico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus have a bit of a moment in their 3rd year but only come to confront it until their 6th. Both boys with have to face the tension that has built around them and the feelings that come with it. </p><p>"You had a piece of chocolate on your face...uhm…" Remus whispered once more, finally noticing the compromising position they were in and feeling a small blush reach his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Innocent Beginnings

* * *

 

It was Halloween and little third year Remus Lupin was walking towards the Gryffindor common room with a small purple bag filled with chocolate. He had a small smile plastered on his face as he reached the Fat Lady's portrait and said the password; he entered the common room and went upstairs towards the third year's dorm where he expected to find the rest of the Marauders. As he entered the room a wave of laughter washed over him as he looked at two of his friends, who were bending over a game of Exploding Snap which Sirius apparently had just won. James swore under his breath and handed Sirius a bag which, by the sound of it seemed to contain a rather large amount of coins.

"Well that certainly spoilt it for me," James said with a highly annoyed look, Sirius on the other hand could not seem to be able to keep a smirk of his face.

"C'mon Jamie, wanna try again?" his smirk only intensified, "you might win your money back," he shook the small bag in front of him and the coins clattered inside of it. James seemed tempted by the offer, which made Remus shake his head helplessly; the bespectacled boy, however, came back to his senses.

"I'll let you keep the money for today," he said with a smirk of his own, "it was time for you to win one game, don't you agree, Rem?"

Remus nodded his head and could not help a chuckle for he could feel Sirius glaring at him. James stood up, patted Sirius on the shoulder and walked towards Remus whom he patted as well as he started towards the door of the dormitory.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked from his bed.

"Gonna give Miss Evans her Halloween treat!" James said as he turned to look at them over his shoulder, a frighteningly large grin on his face. As the door closed behind him, Remus turned to Sirius with a large sigh of pity towards his bespectacled friend.

"He is quite helpless," Sirius stated with obvious amusement in his voice.

"I don't think anything we say will make him stop swooning over Lily," Remus said with a small smile, "he won't listen,"

"He's James," Sirius stated as he watched Remus sit on his bed with his little bag in his hands.

"So where's Pete?" Remus asked as he looked around the room, "I expected him to be here with you guys,"

"Uhm… he said he was going to the Great Hall to get some dessert, suppose he'll stay there all night," Sirius replied with a bored tone, "can't believe we did not perform any pranks today…I feel so…incomplete,"

"It is perhaps better, after the wreckage James and you caused last week you were risking detention, you would not want a detention on Halloween would you, Sirius?"

"Well no, but Halloween without pranks…simply can't be Halloween," he stated, "I might add, my dear Rem that you participated in the so called 'wreckage'" Sirius remarked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Which is the reason why you did not end up in detention!" Remus replied with a triumphant smile.

"You cocky bastard," Sirius said under his breath.

"Language, Sirius," Remus said as he placed his bag in his pocket, a hint of mockery in his voice, "no need to get rude,"

"What is that you have there, anyway?" Sirius said as he moved towards Remus, "is that chocolate I smell?" Remus put his hand protectively on his pocket and he stood away from Sirius.

"No," was all Remus said; Sirius, however lunged towards him and started chasing him through the dorm, his laughter echoing on the walls.

"Gimme a little piece!" Sirius exclaimed, "Don't be a meanie!"

Remus continued to run, unwilling to share his precious Halloween chocolate with anybody plus it was increasingly funny watching Sirius running around the room as he chased him. Suddenly, Remus hit his foot with one of the trunks which was lying around the room, he fell right onto the floor and Sirius followed suit with a loud 'Oomph!".

"Mmmhp!" Remus said from under Sirius, his legs kept convulsing all around and he kept waving his arms continuously, he moved a little towards the right so that his face was merely visible as it was covered by Sirius dark hair, "I can't breathe you big oaf!"

"Ouch, that hurt," Sirius said as he pushed himself up, he was then, looking down at Remus who was sprawled on the floor breathing heavily, "You definitely gotta gimme chocolate now, mate, this is your fault,"

"MY fault? YOU started chasing me all around!" Remus snapped with a highly annoyed look.

"Yeah well, you should have just shared the chocolate with me in the first place!" Sirius replied as he grabbed the bag, procured a bar of chocolate and took a bite from it. Remus glared at Sirius while he did this however he did not bother to stop him, when the dark-haired boy took a bite of the bar Remus pounced on him and the play fight began.

They kept rolling around the floor until, once more, Sirius lay on top of Remus breathing heavily and staring at him with dark shining eyes. The honey-haired boy noticed that Sirius had a small piece of chocolate on the corner of his mouth; he stared at it for a few seconds before stretching his hand towards his face. Sirius' eyes went wide but he did not stop Remus, he did not even utter a word as he felt Remus' hand on his face but then it was gone. Sirius felt as if his heart had stopped, he closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them again and letting out a shaky breath. Remus' hand on his face had sent a jolt of electricity throughout his entire body and now Sirius felt completely numb as he stared down at his friend.

Remus stared at his friend with curiosity for in a brief period of time his eyes started glowing with something that Remus had never seen in Sirius' eyes. He cleared his throat uncertainly but Sirius seemed to be in a daze for he did not blink and Remus started to wonder if he was even breathing.

"Sirius are you alright?" he whispered, Sirius blinked as he heard Remus' voice and shook his head slightly.

"Yeah…yeah," he said a little out of breath and Remus started feeling rather awkward for his heartbeat sped up immediately as he heard Sirius' breathless voice and he stared at his glowing grey eyes.

"You had a piece of chocolate on your face...uhm…" Remus whispered once more, finally noticing the compromising position they were in and feeling a small blush reach his face.

"Right," was all Sirius replied, suddenly he moved his hand slowly towards Remus' cheek and traced the side of his face slowly and gently. That was the first time Remus ever felt his heart stop, he had absolutely no idea what Sirius was doing or even why he was doing it…but even Sirius seemed unconscious of his actions.

The dark-haired boy slowly started leaning down towards his friend, his hand never leaving his face or stopping its ministrations; he heard Remus' breath hitch and he saw his eyes widen but suddenly it did not matter. Sirius could feel Remus' soft breathing on his face, he closed his eyes and leaned in closer so that his nose grazed Remus' lightly and he released a shaky breath. The golden-eyed boy could hardly believe what was happening, Sirius was leaning into him, grazing his nose ever so slightly and breathing right onto his lips; the whole world had diminished and all that was left were Sirius and him.

"Sirius, wha-," Remus was interrupted as Sirius brushed his lips lightly with his own and then…

"Rem…" he whispered huskily with his eyes closed, "Rem…"

"What is it?" Remus asked softly and a little worried, he was amazed by the calmness of his voice for his insides seem to be in quite a turmoil, "What is it, Sir-," Sirius lips had landed on Remus' and the latter's eyes almost popped right out of his skull, his heart was throbbing and as he placed his hand of Sirius' chest to push him away he noticed that his was as well. He was intending to push Sirius away but feeling his heartbeat beneath his hand he suddenly realized he could not, his had slid up slowly towards Sirius neck as the other boy continued to kiss him softly and slowly. Remus responded hesitantly to the kiss and moaned softly as he felt Sirius' tongue caress his lips.

When both boys ran out of breath they broke apart, their eyes remained closed yet Remus could not recall when he'd closed his. Sirius was breathing heavily and he was still awfully close for his friend could still feel his warm breath on his lips, however, he was trying to get a grip on what had just happened between them. Remus could not grasp how they had gone from running around the dorm to lying on the floor and kissing tenderly, he raised his hand towards his lips and he felt them tingle with the ghost of Sirius' lips hovering on them.

Sirius' mind was a complete whirlwind, after Remus had touched him everything had lost its sense and suddenly the only thing Sirius wanted was to touch Remus again, to feel his soft skin against him and to taste those small, soft and slightly bitten lips. He fulfilled his desire and it felt amazingly glorious, he became overwhelmingly sensitive in each of the places where his body and Remus' met, he was in a complete state of bliss and he was incredibly reluctant of letting go of that sensation but eventually he had to. The time came to face reality and to face his friend, the time came for him to open his eyes and when he did, he gasped.

Remus was looking up at him with glowing eyes; they seemed to glow with such tenderness and confusion that for an entire minute Sirius was left speechless. The smaller boy cleared his throat lightly and Sirius looked away from the intense gaze, he noticed both of his arms were at each side of Remus' head and he was almost lying on top of him. He quickly withdrew and kneeled on the floor as his friend hoisted himself up to a sitting position, once more their gazes met. Sirius looked quite uncomfortable and he hesitated several times before he was able to utter a word…

"I…Rem…I," he scoffed, " I'm sorry Rem, I should not have done that…I don't…I have not idea what came over me," Remus felt as if a hand had gripped his heart and started twisting harshly.

"Don't…It's fine…I believe you are as much to blame as I am," the light-haired boy replied with a choked voice. Sirius said nothing about that and suddenly an awkward silence fell and both boys were dying to break it.

"It was because of that ruddy chocolate you know!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly with a small, quite forced smile. Remus did not fail to notice Sirius' attempt at lightening the mood and thus he decided to follow him and pretend like nothing had happened.

"Yeah well, I hoped you managed to calm your craving for it," Remus said with a light smile.

Something is Sirius' eyes shifted and as he was about to reply to what Remus had said the door was slammed open and in came Peter and James with loads of muffins, cauldron cakes and bottles of butterbeer. Sirius stole a quick glance at Remus who wore his usual calm smile and he looked at the two boys, he shook his head and looked back at James who shoved three bottles at him and said:

"I believe it's party time, lads!"

They all drank that night and got drunk, Sirius and Remus went on as if nothing had happened, they laughed and drank, engaged in a pillow fight and sang random Halloween songs together. They both went on as if they could not remember the feel of the other's lips on their own, as if the silent caresses exchanged that afternoon had been a delusion created by the excess butterbeer.

But in their hearts they knew better.


	2. Of Complicated Solutions

* * *

 

Remus awoke in his bed in the sixth year dormitories, he blinked a couple of times until the sight of his canopy stopped being blurry. It was the second day after the full moon and he remembered the Madame Pomfrey had let him go to his dormitory; he tried moving when he discovered that he was not as sore as he thought he would be. He stood up and groaned as his body grew accustomed to moving again, he turned his head towards the large windows and he noticed it was snowing; he smiled to himself and he walked towards the bathroom. He grabbed a white fluffy towel, undressed and stepped into one of the stalls.

The warm shower was like heaven for him, it soothed his aching muscles, and he could see the water running down his body and across all his scars. He stayed in the stall for about half an hour and when he came out he stared at his reflection in the mirror, his wet hair, golden eyes, scarred torso and the rest covered by the towel. For some reason he could not take his eyes off of his scars, suddenly he realized how ugly they made him but he only sighed, smiled sadly and continued to gaze at his reflection.

"I suppose a monster is not meant to be beautiful," he whispered to the empty room.

He turned away and walked towards his trunk, he drew out a white shirt, a pair of jeans, a brown hooded jumper and his Gryffindor scarf. He dressed carefully and when he was done he turned towards the window once more and saw that it was still snowing. He loved snow. He took one of his novels and went to sit by the window of the dorm, before he continued his reading he turned to look out the window and saw several students outside engaged in snowball fight; he suspected Sirius and James were down there. He then remembered the dream he had had, about Sirius and himself, lying on the dorm floor and a bar of chocolate not too far away from them.

He smiled to himself, it had been a rather long time since he had thought about that incident. He remembered it clearly but just like Sirius he pretended the butterbeer they drank that night made any recollection of it drift away. That afternoon stirred something in Remus, he suddenly grew more aware of Sirius and of his feelings for him, eventually after years of confusing sensations and desires he came to the conclusion that he had fallen for Sirius. When he realized this he could not help but laugh bitterly at himself for being the freak he was but later on he just accepted it and lived with it.

He never considered confessing to Sirius, he saw no point in it. The boy had grown to be quite the 'ladies man' and Remus had learnt to accept that, he had his friendhip, his company, he thought that was more than enough.  _It is all I deserve, I suppose,_  He used to think. At first Remus thought Sirius could have feelings for him after what happened that afternoon but after that day Sirius shrugged it off and went on with his life, never again was that afternoon mentioned. Remus sighed as he rested his head against the cold window, he had almost lost Sirius' friendship with the Willow incident and he was not sure he wanted to risk it again by blurting out his feelings. He had kept trying to convince himself that he could be happy with the way things were, that he did not need anything else and after many years, he had managed to believe it.

Loud steps could be heard coming up the stairs of the dorm, the door was slammed open and in came a snow covered Sirius. He smiled charmingly at Remus, who smiled back gently, Sirius shook his head in a rather dog-like manner and all the snow came off his rather long black locks. He walked towards Remus with a huge grin on his face.

"Hullo Rem, glad to see you are awake, how are you?"

"I'll live Pads," he continued to smile at his friend, "truth be told I'm feeling better than the previous full moons, not as sore,"

"Brilliant," Sirius sat across from him, "Guess what, we just kicked the Slytherins' arses in a snowball war," he looked incredibly triumphant, "You should've seen their faces…specially Malfoy's and Snivellus',"

"I can image," was all Remus said as he turned back to look out the window, "and where's James?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question," Sirius said as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course," Remus agreed with a small chuckle, "and what are you planning on doing now, Sirius?"

"Well…" Sirius' smile returned to his face and it reached his eyes, "I was thinking I could give you your Christmas present, you did miss Christmas you know,"

"I do, but there was no need for you to…" Remus stated but Sirius interrupted him.

"Ahhhh! I won't be hearing it, just take it," He handed Remus a rather large, neatly wrapped present.

"You did not wrap this," Remus stated as he eyed the box.

"Ok. That's just plain hurtful, Lupin," Sirius said with a small frown, Remus kept looking at him with one eyebrow raised and after a few minutes Sirius cracked, "Fine! Evans wrapped it for me! It's not my fault I can't seem to be able to grasp the…technique of gift wrapping,"

"Of course not," said Remus the sarcastic.

"Oh, shut up and open it, will you?" Sirius said as he threw him a small red pillow.

Remus proceeded to open it; he took his time just to annoy Sirius.

"Bloody hell! It can't be that hard to unwrap a gift!"

"Well, it is certainly easier than wrapping it," Remus said with a laugh.

"Touché" Sirius said with a small scowl, "Would you mind unwrapping that THIS year?"

Remus laughed and tore off the rest of the wrapping paper which fell to the floor. He looked at the gigantic box of chocolate had given him, Remus' eyes glowed at the sight of chocolate; Sirius laughed as he saw this, confirming his theory of Remus' chronic addiction to chocolate. The light haired boy passed his hand over the box as he grabbed an end to open it, he gently took one of the chocolates and brought it to his mouth; he savoured it slowly with a cat-like smile on his face which made Sirius burst out laughing. Remus glared at him.

"Yes well, you are certainly not getting any chocolate," he said. Sirius stopped laughing.

"WHAT?" he asked truly amazed, "I gave the stuff to you!"

"I don't see your point…" Remus said with some amusement in his voice yet keeping his face serious.

"You are obliged to give me some of that!" Sirius exclaimed as he pointed at the box in Remus' arms.

"I am nothing of the sort," Remus smirked, "I am not giving you any of my chocolate, that's final,"

"Am I going to have to chase you all around the room to get the stuff?" Sirius asked with an annoyed look, which changed almost as quickly as Remus' did. Both of their minds flew to that October afternoon, to the chase, the fall, the touch and the kiss. Remus felt a blush reach his face and he avoided looking at Sirius. A horrendously awkward silence fell between them and neither knew what to say to break it. Remus sighed and decided to ignore the entire situation.

"No, I'm not in the running mood," he extended the box towards Sirius, "have as many as you like," he stood up and walked towards his bed but suddenly Sirius grabbed his arm and spun him around, Remus winced at the pain this sudden movement caused him.

"Oh, sorry Rem," he supported his friend and led him to his bed, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Remus was trying to avoid looking at Sirius but the dark-haired boy seemed to notice this.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Sirius soundly truly worried and so Remus risked a glance at him, he sat up next to him and shook his head.

"It's fine…don't worry," Remus whispered, suddenly his heart started throbbing and he gasped with surprise.

"What is it?" Sirius asked worriedly as he crouched in front of his friend, "does it hurt anywhere?"

Remus looked up at Sirius' face with an unreadable expression, he opened his mouth to say he was fine but then something in his mind clicked, he felt that he could not longer suppress his feelings for Sirius and the pain those feelings caused him… _Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it…_  (1) Remus sighed, took a deep breath and said:

"Yes, it does," his face was serious but his eyes held such intensity that Sirius was somewhat caught off guard with that gaze, he shook his head and looked at Remus, expecting to be told where it was that he was hurting, "it hurts here," Remus said as he placed his pale hand over his thumping heart, "and it has been hurting…ever since that Halloween, three years ago,"

Sirius was completely speechless, he had no idea of what to say to that, he looked into Remus' eyes and he saw that he was truly hurting. The black-haired boy's heart was thumping in his chest, he continued to stare at Remus and then, suddenly his extended his hand towards the one Remus' hand on his heart. He placed his own warm hand over Remus' one and he could feel the boy's throbbing heartbeat, he looked up and saw that his friend had closed his eyes.

"Can you feel it, Sirius?" he opened his eyes which looked tired and hurt, "I don't want to hurt anymore,"

"I'm so sorry," was all Sirius whispered as his fingers lightly caressed Remus', "you never said anything! I could never know…"

"We apparently agreed silently to forget that afternoon," Remus laughed softly, sadly, "I, however, could not keep my side of the agreement,"

"Maybe you simply do not want to forget," Sirius said as he looked away.

"Oh, but I do," Remus said as he looked at Sirius' figure, "the memory of it makes it hurt too much," he kneeled in front of Sirius, "don't you think…I already have enough pain to bear?"

Sirius gaze shot up hastily as soon as Remus finished that sentence, Sirius felt his heart constrict as he heard the broken words his friend had just uttered. The stayed there, kneeling and looking at each other with broken gazes; Sirius' hand found Remus' bandaged one and held it lightly.

"Believe me, never in my life have I meant to hurt you," Sirius held Remus' hand a little tighter, "I'm supposed to be here to drive the pain away Rem, not to bring more,"

"I know," Remus whispered as he laid his forehead on Sirius shoulder, "I don't blame you, I blame myself,"

"Rem…" Sirius voice had an edge.

"I blame myself for being so foolish to believe things would change between us," Remus laughed bitterly. Sirius took in a deep breath and led Remus' hand towards his own chest and placed in on his thumping heart.

"Things changed," Sirius leaned to whisper softly in Remus' ear, "Can you feel it, Remus?" the boy nodded, "I don't want you to hurt anymore," Remus shivered slightly but his head remain in place and suddenly he felt Sirius' hand on his cheek caressing it slowly, gently…

"Does it hurt," he asked with a husky voice, "When I do this?" Remus shook his head and leaned slowly into the touch, suddenly while Sirius caressed Remus' face he felt small tears collide with his fingers.

Remus wanted nothing but to go back to that afternoon, to be able to kiss Sirius with all the passion he had been holding up inside of him, to be able to embrace and not to feel as broken as he did right there, with his head on Sirius' shoulder and the pieces of his heart scattered through the floor. Sirius slowly and gently drew his face upwards with his light fingers, they were staring at each other once again, Remus with traces of tears on his face and Sirius with his intense gaze, staring right into Remus' soul. The dark-haired boy leaned in and whispered in Remus' ear:

"You're beautiful, Rem," his breath caressed Remus' skin softly, "you take my breath away…you do now, just like you did that afternoon,"

"I am a monster," Remus whispered, "monsters don't deserve to be beautiful," Sirius drew back a little so that his nose touched his friend's; both of their eyes were closed. Sirius touched one of the scars that could be seen on Remus' neck.

"This is beautiful…you are beautiful," Sirius opened his eyes as he heard Remus' breath hitch, and the memory of the afternoon flashed once more before him, "you are too beautiful to be a monster, Remus,"

"I…" Remus was left speechless; he could only stare at Sirius.

"You are too beautiful to keep on hurting,"

And Sirius leaned in and brushed his lips tentatively against Remus', the latter gasped slightly but did not draw back, he stayed there in place. Sirius hands came back to his face and his lips kissed Remus' more insistently, he returned the kiss slowly as if afraid he was dreaming again and would wake up alone, only with his scars to accompany him. However, this was no dream, Sirius intensified his kiss as he darted his tongue slowly and caressed Remus' lips like he had done before, this time, however, Remus allowed it entrance and met it with his own. They both moaned into the kiss and finally after what seemed like an eternity, they let go of each other.

Sirius leant his forehead against Remus' and he raised his hand to caress the pale, scarred neck. The were both out of breath and with their eyes closed, Remus wanted to know what this meant but he did not dare ask for he feared he would only end up worse.

"Sirius…I," he said softly, hesitantly.

"I love you," Sirius whispered, "I love you, Remus,"

"But…" Remus felt utterly confused, "after that day…"

"I kept on hurting you until now," Sirius opened his eyes which glowed with pure passion, "as we never said anything I thought it was better left alone, but you see, after I kissed you and I saw you, your eyes were glowing; you looked beautiful…and I fell for you,"

"But…" Remus couldn't grasp what was happening.

"But I chose to ignore it," Sirius continued, his voice full of regret and sadness.

"Oh," was all Remus could say as he started feeling his heart again, "Sirius…"

"Yes?" Sirius asked as caressed his cheek again.

"I've always loved you," Remus whispered as he leant his head against the black-haired's shoulder.

"Come, let's lie down," Sirius said with a small smile, he helped Remus stand and they laid on his bed. Remus rested his head where Sirius' neck and shoulder met and he sighed deeply as he felt Sirius take his hand and kiss his palm softly, a feather-like touch.

"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered as he brushed his lips against Remus'.

"I don't blame you," Remus whispered back as he nuzzled the other boy's neck. They started drifting off together, their fingers where entwined and in the silence of the room Sirius heard Remus whisper:

"It was because of that chocolate".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first HP fanfic, unbeta'd so all mistakes and typos are mine. Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome!


End file.
